A Simple Misunderstanding
by darkchan
Summary: Kurama spends a quite day with his koi.
1. A Simple Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakushou. I am but a poor soon-to-be- college student. If you sue me all you'll get is about 300 pesos (the equivalent of about 12 dollars). and a few odd nickels.  
  
A Simple Misunderstanding  
  
The sun was shining, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and it was a perfect spring day. The perfect day that was to read a book under a tree, simply drawing in the peacefulness, which was exactly what Kurama intended to do.  
  
The young kitsune sat down underneath a tall oak by little pond near his house, and dipped his feet into the ice-cold water. It was such a peaceful day. And then his koi came. Circling silently, he finally rested next to the red haired boy. Having anticipated such a visit, Kurama had brought along enough food to feed his koi's ever-ravenous appetite, and keep him from making an annoyance of himself. Once the food was finished, Kurama leaned back, and started to read his favorite book, basking the company of his one true friend. Silence reigned, and it wasn't till hours later that he finally came back to the real world, sitting up with a sigh. Looking to his right, he noticed that his black clad koi was still nearby, resting peacefully.  
  
He smiled. Today had been nice; after all it wasn't every day that he got to rest in absolute silence with his goldfish swimming nearby.  
  
AN: So did I fool you?? *nods* I found it rather funny that koi means both love (in the "what are you doing today, love" sense) and goldfish. This has been a Yami-chan production. Feel free to Review, Flames are welcome ^_~ 


	2. The Sequel

Disclaimer: Once again, I state that I do NOT own Yuu Yuu Hakushou. If I did, trust me you would know (Mainly by the fact that Hiei and Kurama would be jumping into bed with each other ^_~) Heheheh.. Anyway suing would be a bad idea. seeing as how I'm practically broke. and I've heard that lawyer's fees can be quite high ^_~  
  
AN: Just so that you are appropriately warned, this is bound to be insane beyond anyone's reckoning. I would like to thank Penny for giving me the idea. along with everyone who reviewed the first part. Well this is it, buckle your seatbelts everyone, it's bound to be a bumpy ride.  
  
A Simple Misunderstanding: The Sequel  
  
It was yet another fine spring day, and Kurama was yet again sitting under the tree by the pond. The Cherry Blossoms were just starting to fall off the trees, carpeting the ground with a soft pink blanket. Today he was reading a romance novel where some brainless blond high school girl was currently rushing into her significant other's arms crying "Oh Henry!! It doesn't matter if you like the color purple!! I love you anyway!" Sighing Kurama looked up from his book.  
  
Recently he had been feeling rather lonely. after all Hiei had been ignoring him in favor of killing off huge masses of demons in the Makai, Yusuke was currently planning his wedding with Keiko (they were still deciding what color flowers to get. Keiko wanted lavender, but Yusuke was complaining that lavender was too girly of a color. he wanted black), and Kuwabara had recently started dating Yukina, meaning that both were far too caught up in "more important matters" (AKA sucking each other's tongues out) to spend time chitchatting with Kurama.  
  
He wondered if he would ever find someone who he could love, whom he could consider his soul mate. Resting his head on his drawn up knees, he glanced to the side, spotting Billy Bob, his faithful goldfish. Billy Bob had been there for him from the beginning, in fact the goldfish had even been there when he had decided to give up his life so that his mother could be happy. That had been before he had meet anyone in their current group of friends. save Hiei. Quickly diverting his thoughts from the hotheaded fire demon, and back to the fish at hand, Kurama realized just how much he owed to his best friend. Opening his mouth to say thank you-he had the "wonderful" habit of speaking to things that couldn't talk back. in fact one time he had even talked to a pile of. brown stuff, obviously created by a dog who had had stomach problems, in a hope that it would move out of his way. It was in vain.-Kurama was suddenly stuck with how beautiful Billy Bob was. What with his slimy black skin, his bulging shinny eyes, and sleek black tail, one would have to be insane to not want that fish (Unless of course said person was, well, anything other than a fish). Even Kurama (or especially Kurama. however you choose to look at it), who tended to stray time to time from the path of the sane, had fallen for Billy Bob. So rather than offering his thanks, Kurama cried out "Oh Billy Bob, I love you!! Will you go out with me?!"  
  
The fish simply stared at Kurama, his mouth opening and closing. Now Billy Bob was a smart fish, and he could tell that the red-haired human was acting agitated. So he then did the only sane thing for a fish to do. He turned tale and swam away as quickly as possible. Kurama simply looked on in disbelief. How could the one he loved more then anything, the one in whom he had confided in when thing got bad. how could his goldfish run away like that! Sitting down, Kurama began to mope, thinking depressing thoughts about being left alone in life. The day passed, and soon it was night. Luckily (especially for fan girls around the world) Kurama had the sense to go in at night, rather than stay out moping and catching his death.  
  
Billy Bob never again returned to the pond, and was eventually found a few weeks later on someone's dinner plate.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko finally managed to get married (although not without a few more bumps in the road), and had half of the church decorated in lavender, and the other half decorated in black. They then would go on to have a myriad of kids, who managed to keep their parents from getting any decent rest.  
  
Kuwabara eventually married Yukina, and the two were known for being as hot and heavy after marriage as before. Therefore, It was a fairly large surprise when years after, the couple had still managed to not have a single kid.  
  
Hiei eventually came back from the Makai, showing signs of love sickness. not that he would admit it to anyone. It was though by those who surrounded him (except Kurama of course) that his love for a certain red-haired fox was what enabled him to endure the human world, which he loathed beyond reason. or at least he kept telling himself that.  
  
As for Kurama, well he eventually got over the loss of Billy Bob. although there was always a hint of sadness in his green eyes. It was a few months later, once Hiei had returned from the Makai, that Kurama finally managed to overcome his loneliness.  
  
It had been a quite night, and Kurama was sitting on his bed, once again reading a romance novel. The plot in this one was a bit more normal than the one he had read before having his heart broken. He was currently reading the part when the brunet air-headed cheerleader cried out to her football start boyfriend "Ted!! I love you, so will you please stop antagonizing about the fact that you are a foot shorter than me?!". Anyway back to the story at hand, Kurama was reading the trashy novel when a knock sounded on the window. Looking out into the dark night, he saw Hiei's brilliant eyes. He quickly got up and opened to door plastering a fake smile on his face. "Why Hiei, whatever are you doing here?" He asked as soon has he had the window open.  
  
Rather than reply, Hiei simply jumped into Kurama's arms hugging to kitsune tightly. Kurama was so surprised that he had no idea what to do. so he simply settled for opening his eyes as wide as possible, dropping his jaw to the floor, and becoming as stiff as a board. Finally Hiei spoke up "It was boring without you, Fox." (The basic translation for Hiei-an to English would be "I missed you like hell."). Finally overcoming the shock a small smile crept on Kurama's face. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.  
  
AN: Well that was certainly interesting *snickers*. I must say that I'm rather proud of the character Billy Bob. For those of you who have managed to read through the insanity, congrats!! I must say, I had A LOT of fun writing this. particularly since it gave me something to do at my summer job (other than shredding that is. -_-;;). Once again Reviews are appreciated, and Flames will be put into storage and used this upcoming Winter to keep me from freezing. -_-;; 


End file.
